Sabantown
It's a Partially Recognized Proclaimed Country in the Middle East even know it has a town status. It's where all the Super Sentai, Kamen Rider and Metal Hero villains are sentenced after their defeat. It also has hundreds of thousands of oversea territory on earth and has planed to have as many as 2 billion across the galaxy. History In 1978, a lot of Kaijins were attempting to attacking Japan and after being defeated by the Super Sentai and Kamen Rider, they had no choice but to seek asylum by governments that were willing to take them in. In the 80s, France, Philippines, Malaysia, West Germany, Indonesia and Brazil had millions of Kaijins and Foot Soldiers in exile, however, in 1987, a group of Kaijins formed the new nation "Kaijin States of Earth" Most Kaijins have moved into the land that taken over by the KSE, however, 75% most of the oversea territories were in the USA in 1992. However, thanks to Power Rangers, most Kaijins that fought the Zyurangers were forced into California in 1993 to be on the Power Rangers show. Most were sent to California by a court order. That means, any Kaijin that fought the Super Sentai in from 1993 onward had to first go to California to become KSE. Haim Saban eventually became mayor in 2002 Sabantown in it's current state was confederated back in early 2003, shortly after Power Rangers was bought by Disney from Saban entertainment. Some of the Super Sentai monsters were not sent to ABC entertainment in America and was instead sent back to Haim Saban in Israel, a lot of them (henchmen included) could not move back because the oversea territory could not handle the migration of that size. Saban made the permanent capital to be in Israel to house these monsters. KSE was renamed Sabantown as a consequence. As an agreement to Toei, Haim Saban is obligated to house monsters from Kamen Rider and pre-Zyuranger Sentai monsters and henchmen as well as Metal Hero monsters. The Sabantown housing plan did not include Ultraman or Kamen Rider Amazon monsters as they cannot fit into Sabanese culture. However, most Kaijin could not move to the USA if they refuse to live in an Sabanese oversea territory. This law was enforced by Saban because of the copyrights. In 2012, with the Gokaiger battle concluded, lots of monsters that were part of Space Empire Zangyack were sent to Sabantown like every other monsters and started to overcrowd the capital due to Zangyack being the largest of the villian groups (the Zangyack leader said that 14 billion monsters have joined Zangyack Empire galaxy-wide), the oversea territory did not have the capacity to house all of the Foot Solders and enemy grunts due to the global recession happening at the time. Haim Saban approve of a plan to make large condos to house Super Sentai , Kamen Rider and Metal Heros Henchmen. This lead to Sabantown showing favoritism to Monsters-of-the-weeks instead of Henchmen that were part of villain groups. However, for the Super Sentai Monsters, the travel bans are slowly being lifted for non Power Ranger purposes, In 2014, at G8 conference, Shinzō Abe said that travel bans on Zyuranger Kaijins would be lifted in 2015. All the sentai Kaijins from Dairanger to GaoRanger had their lifetime travel bans lifted. Jetman Kaijins were also the first pre-MMPR characters to have their travel bans lifted. Hurricaneger Kaijins had their travel bans lifted in March 26 2019. Demographics Sabantown's database shows that 95% are kaijins, while 5% others are humans. Category:Sabantown Category:Proclaimed countries Category:Fictional towns in Israel